The project evolved from the inventor using honing stones and other tools such as files to sharpen edges of various implements toward lightening the load and fewer sharpening tools in remote places and wanting to also produce the useful convex edge using a single simple, light and compact apparatus.
This evolved planar sharpening apparatus directly relates to portable, simple and compact sized objectives and the need to be capable of multiple sharpening tasks, such as axe, machete, knife, razor and others.
Essentially light compact size and flat for comfortable pocket carry and versatile for users in a range of environments from home and workplace to remote places where simple to use and maintain are beneficial features to combine the functions of a file, honing stone, leather strop and convex edge sharpener into one sharpening apparatus.
Solution was to adapt sandpaper for use as it is lightest of all sharpening surfaces so it should be used.
Prior art It is known that emeries, sandpapers, linishing belts and other abrasive agents supported on flexible backing material that can optionally be waterproof are commonly used for sharpening by laying them on a flat surface that can be optionally resilient or non-resilient.
For simplification these abrasives on flexible backing material variations are generally referred to in the present document descriptions and claims as simply abrasive tape.
The advantages of the abrasive tape for this sharpening apparatus are light weight, compact sized and available in different types with various optional grits for specific or general sharpening purposes and easily portable and extra replacements are readily available with the user.
The sharpening apparatus simply holds the abrasive tape on top its planar surface.
Abrasive tapes are easily exchangeable by replacing finally worn out abrasive tapes for new so sharpening can resume. Replacements can be sourced on shop shelves and best available in the form of abrasive rolls or belts, sheets can be cut to fit.
The sharpening apparatus optionally sharpens straight or convex edges (see FIG. 1) and variations of these while held on a bench or hand held.
The sharpening apparatus is made for work in remote places but not excluding its usefulness inside the workshop and is also practical for food preparation and household use.